So Far Away
by xxdisneygirl2xx
Summary: I loved him. He was my everything.Until he left this earth. I loved his smile, his laugh. I loved it when he said my name. you'd think that i should tell him right? but thats hard when he's so far away...
1. Chapter 1

Hey guy's im so excited for this new story I hope you like it but I don't own anything but the plot

Ally's pov

Austin and I were at my house and I just finished a song. "Do you like it?" I asked him. "I-I love it" "great because I want you to perform it at the Grammy's tonight" I said. "Oh….ummm I was gonna sing a song I wrote" he said. "Ok then lets hear it". Austin sat at the piano bench and was about to sing when he stopped because my phone went off. I answer it to find that it was my mom. _Italics_: mom bold: ally

Hi mom

_Hi ally….there's no better way to say this but…_ (She started to cry then I got really worried)

What mom

_Your father died tonight when he was coming to pick you up_ (she said crying hard)

I dropped my phone…frozen…as a single tear came across my face. Austin heard everything and he held me as I cried. I cried hard to the point where Austin's whole shirt was wet. But I didn't care and neither did he. My mom called my name a few times over the phone but I didn't feel like talking to her right now. A few minutes pass and I was now calm. Austin looked down but still holding me said "do you want to talk about it?" I hesitated and finally said "if I die….I wanna die old and happy and free. I wanna be able to feel the sun on my skin…the earth under my toes. I wanna leave something to remember. I wanna make people never forget I was here. You hear the quote you are born alone then you die alone. What if I don't want to? Because I don't want to. I…want to die...with someone…that I love" I said. I looked up at him hoping he would get the message.

AUSTIN'S POV

And I did. "I love you too ally" I said because I meant it. With all my heart. We were about to kiss when we heard glass break downstairs. We froze. I gestured ally to be quiet and she innocently nodded. I got the bat that ally always kept under her bed. We quietly walked down the steps. We searched the house but when we was about to go to the basement. It was a shadow behind me that was not Ally's.

Ally's pov

"AUSTIN NOOOO!" I screamed as the big tall guy hit Austin with the bud of his gun. Austin fell down the basement steps. "AUSTIN!" I screamed again. The man pulled me by my hair. Yanking me. I kicked. I screamed his name so many times. But no answer and I started to tear up when I heard no response. First my dad and now Austin. I snapped out of it and he pushed me onto my kitchen table. He spoke three little words I never wanted to hear in this situation. "CLOTHES. OFF. NOW!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys it's me again not much reviews on that last chapter but it was only posted yesterday so….on with the story and I don't own anything**_

ALLY'S POV

I paused. I had to register what he just said. "TAKE IT OFF!" he screamed startling me. I slowly took off my jacket and he gestured me to move faster with his hands. I was just about to take off my top when he said "never mind. It will be more fun for me to take it off for you" moving on top of me and I tried to move away but he pointed the gun at my head and he laid me down or more like pushed me down on the kitchen table. "He started to kiss me on my neck and put his hand up my shirt and the tears feel. But he kissed every one of them. "Tell me you love me" he said. "HELP!" I said instead and he slapped me hard. Then his hand continued to go up my shirt as the tears feel down my face. When he was about to reach my breast I turned my head to the right, facing the basement door and when he was just a centimeter from my bra I screamed. Next thing I know all I see is blonde hair and don't feel the man's touch anymore. Austin. He came back. He isn't dead he was strangling the guy and the guy took the bat that was once Austin's weapon and hit Austin with it. Austin fell and I hugged my knees praying to god that I won't die. I asked him to save me and the person I now love most. I open my eyes and see Austin on the floor in a pool of blood and the man with a bloody knife in his hand. Austin looked at me and a single tear feel from his eyes. "Ally I need you to run" I shook my head as he spoke "I love you" I was now at his side "I love you too but I can't let you die" I said with all tears flowing down my face and. The guy was about to hit me when I punched him hard in the face. I was pissed. He took Austin's life and at that moment I wanted to take his. Austin coughed which brought me back to reality. "No no no no no no no no stay with me. You'll be fine" I said. "Ally run" he said starting to loose color. "No im not leaving you". The guy started to gain consonances again. "ALLY F***ING RUN ALREADY!" he screamed and I did. I ran as fast as my legs took me. I ran to Trish's house crying. I banged as loud as I could and Trish opened the door later. "Ally its two in the morning what are you doing here?" but then she saw me crying and I told he everything. Within seconds we were running as fast as we could back to my house. Trish didn't even have shoes on but she didn't care. When we arrived police flooded the street the news and the town mayor. I had a real bad feeling. We pushed pass everyone and we saw Cassidy and Kira in tears. "No" I said shaking my head. "YOU'RE LYING!" I screamed. "I'm so sorry ally" kira said with more tears coming down her face. "NOOOOOOOOO!" I about hade it. I fell out, had the cops and Trish holding me back to where my legs weren't even touching the ground. I flipped upside down in their arms and I lost it even more when I saw the people carrying out the stretcher. But it was a black bag on it. People sent me apologetic looks and everyone's eyes were on me because they knew me and Austin had a thing. I saw Dez frozen and people were trying to comfort him. The Moon's were out of control. I think I was gonna be the next one dying if I see one more thing. I guess god didn't answer my prayer after all.

_**I know I know I cried too but stay tuned because im gonna be updating again later on today**_


	3. Chapter 3

HEY GUYS THIS IS THE NEXT CHAPTER OF SO FAR AWAY HOPE YOU LIKE

AUSTIN'S POV

"ALLY RUN!" is what I could cough out. The man came towards me and I forced myself to get up. He hit me right in the face and adrenaline kicked in. I punched and kicked him. I pulled his head back so I can pull him to the floor but instead I pulled the hood and it revealed…Dallas. "You always had to take Ally from me. Every time I tried to take her on a date you would pop up and ruin it. I wanted to kill you. So that's what im here to do" he said coming closer. I punched him and bolted out the door. I ran and ran when suddenly the world became gray and fog came around my feet. What the hell!? Then my hands started blowing with the wind. It was like I was sand. It continued until my whole body was gone. Just the way I left…my body came back. But I was in front of ally's house again. But the police and the mayor and even the news were there. Did they get him? Did they get Dallas? Then I felt jumping in my chest….like I got electrocuted. I turned to my left and I see ally flipping out! What could have possibly have her that upset. Its not like I died or anything. Then I hear Trish crying. "I can't believe Austin is really dead" she said. Huh? "N-no im not. Trish I'm right here" I said standing in front of her. It was like she was looking right through me. I turned around to see what she was looking at. It was Dez looking like he saw a dead person and my mom and dad looking like they lost a child. I felt that jumping thing again. What is that, man! "I'm so very sorry son….but it is the truth you are dead" a very deep and echolike voice said. I looked around to see what or who said that. "Who are you?" I said. "I am what ever you want me to be" the voice said. "You're god huh?" I said. "Very smart child" god said. "In order to be released from earth and into heaven, you must let go of your life. Everyone you love or befriended you must let go of" he said. I looked at ally who looked like she was goanna throw up and pass out at the same time. "Even the one you love. Remember…let fate play its own cards and you will see who wins the game" god said with his voice fading away. I mumbled 4 short words. "But I love her". I've always wanted to tell her. But how can I when she is so far away?


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated. I had …..Things going on with the fam but here u go. Every other chapter is gonna be the other persons pov

ALLY POV

Today was Austin's funeral and I was getting ready. I had on a black pencil dress with a black blazer with the wrist and collar white and a black shinny skinny stomach belt with a white buckle and black wedges about 5 inches. My hair was straightened with a curl flip in the front. To be honest, I didn't want to go because I would have to see him laying there and people crying and them lowering him into the ground and never hearing him say my name again. But I realized that it's not about what I wanna do, it's about not saying goodbye… but see ya later. I wanted to wear some jewelry and decided on a necklace, but which one? I held my infinity necklace Austin gave me and always necklace he gave me also. I felt totally discombobulated. "Austin would know" I said quietly and putting the necklaces down. "Ally can you come here for a moment?" my mom said in her room. I walked in and saw she was having trouble with her back zipper dress. "Zip me up" she said I laughed in what felt liked years as I zippered her dress.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah just let me put on my necklace"

I went into the room and I saw that my always necklace was lying on my bed and my infinity necklace was nowhere to be found. What the hell?! I cautiously put the necklace on and yelled to my mom that I was ready.

When we pulled into the parking lot I suddenly felt nauseous. I couldn't do this. My mom saw my face and rubbed my back. I silently thanked her and got out the car and walked to the doors. It was at the staples center because we let SOME (1,000) of Austin's fans, won by a contest to see who knew the most about him, and some celebrities. There was double doors, a couple of feet then another set of double door. Before I could get into the door to the funeral Trish, Dez, Kira, and Cassidy were standing outside of them. My mom ran to the bathroom so I was alone. "Hey guys" I said hugging all of them. "Why aren't you in there?" I asked. "We were too upset to go in" dez said and a single tear fell from his eye. I wiped it bringing him in for a hug. I whispered into his ear. "We all gotta get through this. This has been tough for all of us and I need you to be strong for me, for Trish...for all of us. Can you do that for me?" I asked. He nodded in the crock of my neck. "Good". I patted his back and took a deep breath and opened the doors. The first thing I did was lay my eyes on him. I stopped in my tracks and stared. People were talking to me but I didn't hear them correctly. Next thing you know im falling, my name is being yelled and I slowly loose my sight…


End file.
